


Falling Uphill

by notreadybutwilling



Series: RT/AH Broadway AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Broadway AU, Gen, this is and will always be my favorite au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreadybutwilling/pseuds/notreadybutwilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start out and no one let’s you finish a damn audition song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Uphill

**Author's Note:**

> This specific fic was inspired by the song Climbing Uphill from the show The Last Five Years - if you give it a listen (which you definitely should) you'll see why.
> 
> This also occurs before Live in Living Color and acts as a completely Gav centric fic - no shipping to be found here.

They give you a good sixty seconds. You need to have your resume and audition song and monologue ready and they can stop you whenever they want. If you’re good enough, or just plain lucky, you might get ninety seconds.

They usually decide within ten.

Gavin was no stranger to being cut off in the middle of a performance; he was used to holding back his grimace and politely thanking the table of casting directors or whoever the hell was sitting there watching.

Sometimes they were nice enough to stop him with a brief “thank you” and he’d ignore how exhausted they sounded, trying to convince himself that it was the process they were tired of, not him. Sometimes they wouldn’t bother to say anything, simply holding up a hand when they wanted him to stop.

At that point, it’s obvious that Gavin becomes just one of the guys in line to them, and he hates it.

As stressful as the audition itself was, the waiting was worse.

The amount of preparation that goes into auditioning for a role is exhaustive, if you’re doing it right. You have to find pieces that work for the character that you want, but they also have to apply to several other characters as well and just the show in general because that way they’ll consider you for any role, even if it’s just an extra.

Any role is an absolute blessing.

Forget that finding the perfect audition piece is damn near impossible, forget that they’ll probably miss the nuances and subtleties of the song because they’re listening to just the beginning and everyone _prays_ that no one else does their song before they do because it’ll become less of an audition and more of a comparison and you just _know_ that the guy that preceded you was a million times better, Jesus Christ you just can’t win, can you?

Then while you prepare you worry about flubbing the good note, the only good note in the first part of the song. Of course they’d see your range if they’d let you bloody finish but you don’t so if you blow that note, that’s it. And then you’ve got to worry about what you’re going to wear because they’re judging you on how you present yourself and putting on clothes had never been that stressful before but it’s enough to make you tear your hair out.

And then you want to get to the audition early but it’s also agonizing because you see everyone else that’s gunning for the same part and is probably singing the song better than you and is more attractive than you and _dressed_ better goddammit.

When people warn you about a goddamn theater career, it’s easy to ignore them. It’s hard to believe them because it’s exhilarating and special and it makes you want it so badly that it feels like absolutely nothing can keep you from the stage. It’ll be different, you’re sure. They don’t know enough about it, or they just don’t know how talented you are.

The first audition is usually crushing.

Gavin tripped walking into his first. They laughed him out of the damn room.

Funnily enough, the next time he did that, he got the job. The director and his companions laughed, but told him to go on, in what seemed like a good mood, a rare mood.

He hit the note perfectly, he was in character, and the table seemed fairly engaged in his performance. Not long after, they gave him a call and let him know when rehearsals started.

You might say that everything _fell_ into place.


End file.
